Watching over you
by MaddyWinchester
Summary: Dean watches over Sammy. Cute, brotherly one-shoot.


**Watching over you**

**Dean's POV**

* * *

Dean sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, keeping a tight grip on the ruffle in his other hand that was aiming for the door. After pacing around for a few hours, his legs had begun to grow tired and he decided to sit down in one of the plastic chairs by the table. It gave him a clear shot at the door and Sam at the same time, placing himself between the two. He leaned forward, placing the riffle in his lap and stretched his aching back. The chair wasn't very comfortable at all, and he had been sitting there for quite some time now. And he would be for some more time, until Sam woke up. It was only 2:30 am at the moment. Outside he could hear the soft sound of rain drizzling down outside their motel room. The only noise made inside was the low sound of a snoring Sam in one of the beds. To others that would probably have been annoying, but to him it was a sort of relief. It meant that he was still breathing, still alright. As long as he heard that noise, everything was still fine. He was doing his job properly. Dean wasn't very good at anything in his life, except for when it came to taking care of Sam. That was the one thing he had sworn to be the best at, no matter how hard he had to work. He would do everything to keep him safe and happy, including die for him if it would ever have to come down to that. He was barley and adult but living the life he did, he had to grow up fast. There was no time for playing around; he needed to be able to fight, to hunt like his father. Never had he complained about anything, not even once.

A yawn escaped his lips once more. He was extremely tired, but determined to not fall asleep. He couldn't, Sammy needed him to be looked after. He had to keep him safe at any cost; he couldn't relax for a second. It was his job; the most important thing in his life was to keep him safe and sound. Which meant many sleepless nights of watching over his little brother as he slept, keeping an eye out in case something where to come find them while there father was away. Ever since that time he had ran away, leaving the blame on Dean, he had become even more protective over him. He had failed that time; he didn't want to think about what could have happened if they hadn't found him. What if he had been hurt? Yes, he blamed himself to no end for that, and to everything that would happen to Sam. Of course it was his fault, it was his responsibility. He didn't see it as a burden, more like an obligation. He was the big brother, which meant that he would be the one to protect him, teach him things, and grow up. It had been that way ever since he was four, after his mother had died. That fateful day was the start of a new story for the family, the day when Dean started taking care of his brother and his father began the journey to find whatever had killed their mother. He became a drill sergeant, and Dean his little solider who would help him. The truth was that Dean idolized his father, copying him right down to the taste in music and did whatever he was told. Well, except for that one time when his father decided it was time for Sammy to find out about everything and start training.

_It was a chilly night in September, school had just started and Sam had started 4t__h__ grade and Dean was in 8__th__. They were staying in a new town where their father was working on a new case. He came home in the evening, bringing some dinner with him. Dean should have known that was a bad sign. He never did that unless he was about to tell them something they wouldn't like, the last time he did that he was gone for two months, missing Christmas. Dean did his best to keep Sammy happy but it wasn't the same with his father gone. They ate the dinner in quiet, none of them really wanted to break the silence. Dean afraid to know what his father was about to say, Sam noticing the mood change in his brother and decided to not say anything. After they were done and dishes were gone, John called them to the table again for a "family meeting", not that they had ever had that before. _

"_Alright, Sam. It's about time you find out the truth, you are old enough son." He started, looking at Sam. The second the word that were spoken registered with Dean, his green eyes widened in horror. _

"_No dad, please don't. Keep Sammy out of it." He protested, not wanting his baby brother to having to deal with it all as well. _

"_I'm your father Dean; do not speak up to me." John hissed angrily. "I decide what's best for Sam, not you. You got that boy?" He noticed Sam flinch by the loudness of his father's volume but he didn't show any sign of response. He was used to being yelled at by that point. _

"_Yes sir." Dean muttered quietly and leaned back in the chair defeated. _

"_Dad?" Sam said in a low voice, glancing between his father and Dean. _

"_Sam, you know how I go away for a while? That we move around a lot and you have to change schools?" Sam nodded, his brown bang falling before his emerald eyes. _

"_Well, it's because I'm hunting, evil things like demons and such." Sam's eyes widened._

"_Monsters are real?" He asked in a small voice. Dean could sense that he was petrified. _

"_Yes Sam, monsters are real and we hunt them, you're brother and I. It's about time you join us. We will begin training in a week." With that he got up and left, leaving his younger son who's just lost his innocence. _

Dean sighed, recalling the memory. He let his free hand runt trough his blonde hair, a habit of his when he got frustrated. If only his father could have spared him from all that. Now he too had to deal with the fact that there are in fact evil out there, every possible thing you could read about in horror stories and movies. They were all real, most of them anyway. But what they feared the most was the yellow-eyed demon that had killed there mother and had some disturbing interest in Sam for some reason none of them could figure out. But he wasn't going to let him take Sammy away. There was no way in hell Dean would let it happen, period. As on instinct, his gaze shifted to where Sam laid sleeping on his stomach with his head tilted to the side. His hair was all over the place and his mouth was slightly open as always. He had a peaceful look on his face, so innocent. Dean couldn't help but to smile a little at the scene, it made him happy to see his brother like that. Without a single care in the world.

"Sweet dreams Sammy, I'll watch over you. I'll never leave you little brother."

* * *

**My first ever sup-fanfic, I was exited to write it. Little cute brotherly one-shot. What do you think? Leave me a review and let me know what you think?**


End file.
